


Unexpected

by mneiai



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps (Comics)
Genre: Gen, ship is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Coda for Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps #19. Hal has a sinking feeling about where the prism beasts come from--and makes an even greater discovery when he finds them.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Just a quick thing I wrote up a little after reading #19.

The creatures cut right through his constructs as if they weren't there and Hal braced himself for a fight he might not be able to win, after all. Except...they kept going. As if he wasn't even there. Turning he saw in horror that wasn't the case with the others--they attacked every Green Lantern they encountered, and only the few Sinestro Corps members with them could do anything to hold them off.

Hal grabbed one as it went by, letting go immediately when he felt something _shift_ inside of him. It was like striking glass with a spoon, a resonance familiar but not. His stomach sank deeper as he realized just how right his suspicions had been. Whatever these things were, they existed because of him.

"John, I know where these things came from--I'm going back there, I'm going to see if there's a way to stop them at the source," he reported, words stumbling over each other as he flew.

He got nothing but errors back from his ring when he reached the planet, but deeper inside he felt that same familiar ringing. His power filled this place. And there was something else, another sort of pull. Almost like when he was around a large group of Sinestro Corps members...or Sinestro himself. But that wasn't possible, he'd _killed_ him (killed both of them, but refused to think about the poetry in that). And even if he had managed to escape somehow, he wouldn't have known to come here.

A figure up ahead--that familiar magenta skin, black hair of a Korugarian but...the ears were all wrong. The build. When the guy turned, Hal pulled to an abrupt stop.

"Let me guess, you're Sarko?"

"And you...you're Hal Jordan."

The guy's eyes were narrowing in thought, flicking over Hal like he didn't quite know what to make of him. Hal felt a little dizzy, thinking how much this guy looked like...like some half-human version of Sinestro. But Sinestro had despised most humans he met, Hal couldn't think of a single human he would have fathered a child with.

"I have heard of you. You were Parallax's favorite host. You were Sinestro's favorite, if wayward, pupil." Sarko smirked, the familiarity of the expression not helping Hal's racing thoughts. "I have you to thank for these lovely little beasts, as well. And the coming destruction of the Green Lantern Corps."

Hal snorted. "I don't know who you think you are, but the Corps doesn't fall _that_ easily."

"I thought I knew who I was, but now I wonder." Cocking his head to the side, Sarko continued to study Hal, one hand idly petting one of the green creatures that had surrounded them as they spoke. "I was only taught of you in vague terms, now I think I know why. They did not want me to know that _one_ of my fathers had continually betrayed the _other_."

Just like that, it was out in the open between them. Hal thought, edging on hysterical, that maybe this was how Clark had felt when he found out exactly what went into making Conner. And wasn't that going to be one weird support group they'd be forming.

"But don't worry, _dad_ , we're going to have plenty of time to catch up."

The chittering of the creatures grew louder as they drew closer, herding Hal towards Sarko and the cave behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarko looks like the lovechild between Hal and Sinestro and considering Superboy can exist in the DCU, I think it's totally possible lol


End file.
